Total Pokemon Island
by Charming Crescendo
Summary: A rewrite of my first fanfic ever. 34 pokemon will compete against eachother for 1 million poke and a lifetime supply of food! Hosted by Victini and Shaymin! Rated teen for language.
1. EP 1 Part 1: Meet the contestants!

_**And now, for a side-project to A Fallen Star... I present... Total Pokemon Island. Inspired by the three best writers of this genre, Dark Amphithere, Dark Reconz and xebla, I've decided to re-write and actually post my first ever fanfic!**_

_**I do not accept OC's for this story, I will for later seasons**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's and personalities.**_

**/**

**"Is everybody ready? Are all the camera's in place?"**

**"Relax man, you can do this."**

**"No I can't, I'm an actor for Arceus' sake!"**

**"Calm down, all you need is a ton of sadism and an extremely large ego. You have both, so you're the best host for this. Besides, you still have your co-host."**

**"All right, everybody ready? Start filming in 5...4...3...2...1..."**

**00000000**

"Hello and welcome to another season of Total Pokemon Island!" a yellow and red rodent yelled into the camera. "I'm your awsome host Victini, and this is your not-so-awsome-but-still-pretty-cool co-host, Shaymin!"

A green-white hedgehog with flowers in her spikes growled towards Victini. "Always you and your massive ego."

"I just pretend I never heard that!" Victini replied enthousiactic before continuing. "Well, as I understand the author of this story attracts a "different" group of fans (seriously, which teenage boy watches My Little Pony and still calls himself straight. No offense to all the Bronies who read this.), so I will explain the story for the people who stick to him, but never read anything like this before."

"It's simple, for the next 2 months, 34 Pokemon, 2 of each type, from allover the world including Kalos, will compete against eachother in a contest involving many different challenges and competitions, filled in with alliances, backstabbing, romance, and worst of all, us!"

"After each challenge has ended, the winning team (when there still are teams) will recieve immumity. The losers, however, will be forced to vote someone off this island, but I will explain more of this when we come to that point."

"At the end of it all, the winner will be rewarded with 1 million poke plus a lifetime supply of food! Well, our contestants will arrive any moment, so let's go to the dock to meet them, shall we?"

Shaymin groaned annoyed. "Would you just shut up and go to that dock already?"

"Ok, ok! See this is why nobody likes you, literally everything annoys you."

"Yeah, especially a certain red-white mouse." Shaymin mumbled as they arrived at the dock. In the distance, a Wailord with four things sitting on his back could be seen heading towards the island. When he arrived, he dropped off a green thing looking like a stomach, a praying mantis with blades underneath her arms, a blue frog and an tree covered with ice.

"Introducing our first contestants, Gulpin, Scyter, Froakie and Snover!" Victini shouted entousiatic.

"Keep it down, mouse!" Scyter growled. "We all know that we're going to be severely tortured in this hellhole, so keep the cheery mood to yourself."

"Shhhhhh!" Victini sissed. "Don't spoil the torture part and go stand over there." The mantis let out a small "hmph" and walked away, followed by Froakie.

Gulpin groaned "I'm huuuungry! When are we eating!"

"Soon." Shaymin answered uninterested. "Just stand over there by the others."

"U-um, w-was that S-scyter r-right about the t-t-torture?" Snover asked, shaking in fear.

"Nah, that was a lie." Victini lied. "I swear, nothing will try to kill you here."

Unfortunatly, that didn't last long. As soon as Snover started walking to the other contestants, the Frost Tree Pokemon got buried under a pile of suitcases thrown out of a helicopter. He dug himself out, and looked up.

"What the (CENSOR) was tha-." His pupils shrinked when he saw a fireball falling from the sky, heading right his way.

"Oh shi-" the ball of fire came down, causing an explosion which destroyed the helicopter, the suitcases and Snover, who was lying

passed out in the resulting crater. A deafening scream quickly followed.

"MY HELICOPTER! MY CLOTHES! MY EVERYTHING!" A pokemon resembling a bouqet of roses ran to the crater, searching

hysterically for any surviving supplies.

"EVERYTHING IS GONE!" she cried. "FIRST I'M FORCED TO STAY AT THIS DUMP, AND THEN I LOST ALL MY STUFF!"

"I told you already, don't pack too much stuff. Chances are you might lose it because the hosts are dicks." a blue jellyfish resembling a ghost said annoyed. "The name is Frillish, and since that drama queen is too occupied griefing over her lost clothes and other stuff, her name is Roserade."

"Don't pretend there was nothing of your property that got burned!" Roserade sniffled.

"There was." the jellyfish replied smiling. "However, unlike you, I don't care."

"Well I DO! And I'm not resting before I found who burned half of my wardrobe!" The grass-type screamed before jumping into the crater.

"Jeez, is she always that annoying?" Froakie asked.

"Most of the time." Frillish explained. "Stereotypical rich pokemon, you know. That's what you get when you are born and raised in that upper-class village in West-Sinnoh, Floaroma Town was it? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I guess I'm supossed to stand there?"

Victini nodded and Frillish walked to the other contestants. Meanwhile, Dragonair, a large, blue, snake-like dragon descended from the sky. On his back was a small dinosaur with a blue head.

"Whoo-hoo! Cranidos is here! Let's get this started!" the dinosaur shouted, before running to the bushes and puking out almost the

entire content of his stomach. When he was done, he (still sick from the triwalked

"Foooooooood!" Gulpin said drooling.

"Seriously, man. I shouldn't eat that." Scyter warned. "Who knows what those prehystoric types have for breakfast."

The Dragonair blushed "He he, looks like I stunted a little too much." she said embarresed. "Anyway, I lost a passenger, has anybody found her?"

"Ah-HAH!" Roserade exclaimed from the crater. "There are the two who burned half my wardrobe!"

Dragonair took a look. "Ah ,there she is! But who is that dude under her?"

The others took a look in the crater. Snover was lying knocked out underneath a yellow fox with big ears. She shook her head, and stood up.

"That! Was! AWSOME!" she shouted panting. "Who knew that falling off a stunting Dragonair could be so cool! The only thing that failed is the landing though, seriously it feels like I hit a tree- " she looked at Snover, who had just woken up and held one of his hands for his head, implying he had a headache. She jumped almost six feet in the air when she saw him.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF THE HAIRS OF THE MIGHTY ARCEUS' TAIL ARE YOU!" She asked shocked. Snover fell back, picked himself up and ran out of the crater.

"COME BACK HERE-" she interrupted herself. "Ok, that guy is afraid of you now and possibly traumatized for the rest of his life. Nice job." She climbed out of the crater and walked up to Victini.

"Great job." He said sarcastically "And you are?"

"Name's Fennekin, and could you please tell ice cube over there that I'm not mad at him and he can stop hiding?"

"D-did you jump o-out of that h-helicopter?" Snover asked nervous.

Fennekin laughed "Me, in a heli with a prissy bitch and a water type? I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Frillish looked at her with a questioning look on her face, whereas Roserade just glared at her.

Another Wailord was coming to the docks, thistp time carrying a stone in the form of a crescent moon, a purple ghost thing with

gemstones as it's eyes, an empty cocoon, a yellow lizard thing and two gears. As soon as the Wailord hit the dock, the yellow lizard ran to Victini, the two gears and the stone floating after him.

"Hey man, nice to meet you. The name is Helioptle and can you please save me from those freaks?" The lizard said quick.

"I agree, those guys are scary." The rock continued. "I have seen some scary things before, but nothing as scary as that. Well, there was that one time in grade school whe two guys..." She floated to the others, mumbling to herself.

"Let me at her." Shaymin said. She inhaled, and fired a bunch of seeds out of her mouth which hit the cocoon, the gemstone thing and the moon rock right in the face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"And that's why I never eat hotdogs anymore, my name is Lunatone." the rock finished.

"Ow! That...hurt." the cocoon said, with a mysterious tone in his voice. "The...name...is Shedinja."

"Aargh!" The gemstone monster cried out. "More! More! The voices in my head need to be tamed! My name is Sableye, but please,

silence the voices."

"Ok, just...go stand overe theeere. By the other contestants." Victini said creeped out.

"Hey, we didn't get screen time!" one of the gears yelled. "We're Klink, my brother is asleep and doesn't speak English, and we're going to stand by the others now!" Cursing, the gear floated away.

"You still think this show was a good idea?" Shaymin snarked.

"Not sure, but I will continue." the Victory Pokemon replied.

Another 2 Wailord swam to the dock, the first one carrying the larger Pokemon. A dog with a paintbrush as it's tail, a fire thing what looks like a duck, a purple cat a black jackal, an ugly lady, a red and blue dragon, a goat overgrown with grass, a large stone tablet and a pokeball were dropped at the dock. The pokeball opened, and 3 moles came out of it.

"We're Dugtrio!" The middle head said.

"We are happy to be here!" The left head said.

"I'm not" The right complained.

"Silence!" The other heads screamed in union.

Victini nodded. "Ok, stand over there." He turned to the others, For you guys, introduce yourself, and make it fast.

"Moi?" the dog asked. "My name ies Smeargle, from ze far kountrie of France! Enchanté!" He bowed, than walked to the others.

"Magmar, and thanks for letting me stay here in this hellhole, risking my life for money." He also walked to the others.

The purple cat purred seducively. "Espeon, that's all I can say." "I can show you some things, however."

"No, thanks." Victini replied.

"Hmph." Espeon walked to the others. the Black jackal introduced himself as Umbreon and the grass-goat as Gogoat.

"My name is Jynx." the lady said with a smile.

"Druddigon doesn't need an introduction!" the dragon shouted.

"You kinda introduced yourself already, big boy." a voice called from somewhere.

"Who said that!" Druddigo raged.

"Down here."

He looked down, and saw a blue insect with long legs grinning. "What's the matter? Never seen a Surskit before?"

"Not one with an attitude like that." Shaymin said to herself.

"I heard that, please be nice to us. You're just the co-host, after all." The pond skater pokemon replied.

"Just go stand over there." Shaymin growled, "I hate that guy."

"I like him." Victini said smiling.

Another Wailord showed up, carrying Gligar, a flying scorpion who scared Victini to death, much to Shaymins amusement, Chespin, a hyperactive beaver, Deerling, a shy deer, Pancham, a panda with skilled karate moves ("Trained at Indigo Plateau with Bruno!"), and Pawniard, a steel pawn who after stating her name, sat under a nearby tree (all of them were female).

"Hmm, a loner." Victini said interested. "This could be interesting."

"Ten bucks that she gets voted off first." Shaymin deadpanned.

"Just because she's a loner, doesn't mean she has no chance of winning. Remember that Cacturne from an earlier season. He could have won if his dark side didn't show up.

Shaymin growled. "Whatever."

After that, a Noctowl and a Xatu came flying in, they introduced himself and stood by the others.

"Ok, that's 30 contestants, only four more to go."

"We're here." a deep voice called from behind him.

Victini looked behind him and saw a large, blue tadpole, a lantern fish and a beaver.

"Don' tell me we're too late. Ah am not gonna swim that route back, y'all hear!" the beaver said annoyed.

"It's fine, we're in time." the tadpole said reasurring. "I'm Poliwrath, that girl over there is Lanturn and this is Bibarel. I heard we're the last one?

"No, there's only one contestant left, and she hasn't arrived yet."

"Um, if I may?" Deerling asked. " Maybe that stone tablet has something to do with it?"

"Wait a minute." Poliwrath walked up to it, and smashed the tabled to bits. A gigantic dark-green dragonfly flew out of the rubble.

"I HATH BEEN REVIVED!" She shouted happily. "My name is Yanmega and I will aid anyone who is in my team!"

Victini smiled. "Finally, all of the contestants are here, I guess you all read that letter I sent you?"

The campers nodded. "Fine, for the next few weeks, you will be split in teams. Due to lack of creativity, we have named them Team A and Team B."

"That's creative." Magmar snarked.

"Got a problem with something?" Victini angrily asked.

"Yeah, it's small, yellow has big ears and an even bigger ego."

Fennekin looked up. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Anyway, not that we have THAT overused joke out of the way." Victini continued, pulling up a checklist. "Team A will include

Surskit...Fennekin...Snover...Pancham...Chespin... Froakie...Noctowl...Lunatone...Bibarel...Roserade. ..Frillish...Cranidos...Magmar...Smeargle...Espeon ...Gulpin...and Deerling."

So that means that Team B will include Gogoat, Pawniard, Dragonair, Yanmega, Scyter, Klink, Dugtrio, Lanturn, Xatu, Poliwrath, Heliople, Druddigon, Shedinja, Jynx, Gligar, Umbreon and Sableye."

"The cabins are there, and since we do not want more law suits, they are not co-oed. We can let you sleep alone, seeing you are all 16-18, no destrying cabins, yada, yada, yada, standard stuff."

"Anyway, first challenge will start in 20 minutes.

Umbreon was confused. "As in 20 minutes from now, 20 minutes."

**000**

**-Victini, in a pokeball shaped room.-**

**"This is the confession room or as I like to call it, th confession chamber. Here, you can say everything you want about anything you want, and we normally don't show them to people. But we will, sometimes... (authors note: I let the people who didn't had speaking roles on camera go first so they had at least one.)"**

**000**

**Gligar was haning on the ceiling. "I don't care what the others say, I kinda like this place."**

**000**

**Gogoat was standing in the confessional. "Honestly, signing up for this wasn't the best idea, but I will fight 'till it's over like a true Gogoat, honest, fair and unstoppable!**

**000**

**Umbreon smacked his head against the wall. "This place is going to be the death of me!"**

**000**

**Chespin was running around in circles. "OhmyArceusi'msoexcictedi'veneverbeensoexcitedbefo rewheeeeeeeee. *she craches into the camera***

**000**

**Deerling was trembling with fear. "After seeing the other contestants, I have made my decision. Get me out of this place!"**

**000**

**Pawniard was sharpening her blades on the walls of the room. "I'll try, no further comments."**

**000**

**Noctowl smirked. "Too easy."**

**000**

**Xatu was just staring at the camera.**

**000**

**Lanturn, after noticing the scratch marks of Pawniard. "Sigh, am I really the only normal person around here?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Twenty minutes later, everyone was unpacked and ready to go.

"Good." Victini said smiling. "If everyone ready, please follow me."

"What will the first challenge be?" Froakie asked curious.

"Probably something boring or ridicliously easy." Surskit answered, not worried in the slightest.

Victini grinned, " Easy, yes. Boring, I don't think so.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And that was the prologue, the middle was a bit rushed, I know, I never was good at prologues.

Anyway, if you read and/or liked the story, leave in the comments;

Favourite character;

Least favourite character;

Predictions;

Who you want to win;

And constructive critisism that does not involve the rushed center of the story.

That is everything I have to say.

CC out!


	2. Important!

So, SOPA isn't a threat anymore, which should mean I'll delete this post, right.

NO! This "chapter" still has important info, so please read further.

1. I didn't want to make a separate chapter nor PM all the reviewers for this message, so I did it this way. I'm sorry if you were dissapointed about this not being an actual chapter. I recieved a PM from writer who I like to keep anonynous which said I should copy-paste this message in all my stories. I guess I took it to seriously, sorry.

2. As for updates, unfortunately school has started in my country a few weeks ago and I can almost never find spare time to write, so I apologize if the updating goes kinda slow. The stories WILL be updated tough, mark my words.

So, that's all. Can you guys ever forgive me? :-(

And, with that I'll sign this with my ending catchphrase which I'll probably be told to never use again.

CC out!

Ps, all the painful grammar (if there are any) mistakes are to blame on me typing on an Ipad.


End file.
